Heretofore, an LED package in which an LED chip is mounted is prepared by mounting the LED chip on a lead frame and then sealing the lead frame and the LED chip with a resin material (for instance, refer to JP-A 2004-274027 (Kokai)).
Such an LED package, however, has a problem that the LED package is difficult to handle because of a resin material included therein. Specifically, since the resin material is exposed from most part of an outer surface of each LED package, LED packages may adhere to each other or may adhere to another member due to the softness and tackiness of the resin materials. An example thereof is that inspection of LED packages is made difficult when the LED packages adhere to each other after manufacturing and before conveyance to the inspection process. Another example is that unpacking LED packages at a delivery destination is made difficult when the LED packages adhere to a packing member during delivery.